conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Proto Attran
Purpose A proto-language that will be put through evolution to make more complex conlangs for my story. Creative Constraints Aesthetics are for the weak. Leave poetry and idioms to the descendants. Before fancy sacred bowls comes basic pottery. Before basic pottery you have clay. Before clay you have mud. Before mud you have dirt. This is the dirt. We'll get to sacred bowls eventually, but we're a long way off. Avoid inflection at all costs. Create roots, and string roots to make more complex words. Create words using existing roots whenever possible. Ignore naturalism, nobody alive is actually going to speak this. The people who used it are all long gone. Create nouns, numerals, verbs, a few basic pronouns, and modify them with another noun or verb. If you want dedicated adjectives, adverbs, more pronouns, etc, then evolve them in the daughter langs. Intended Use A proto lang to evolve into the elder tongues. Phonology Attrans lack lips, so their language has no labials. Inventory Consonants Clicks Proto Attran has an extensive click inventory, with almost all consonant sounds having a click or click sequence equivalent. They occur only word initially, and only in names. In names derived directly from words, the click may be the only thing distinguishing them. The dental click ǀ will appear as l' from here on. On my computer it looks too similar to l, and there is no ejective l in Proto-Attran, so it saves me a squint-induced headache. A pulmonic shares its ejective equivalent, if it has one, with its click twin, if it has one. Vowels Syllable Structure ((C1)(C2))V1(V2)(C3) C1:n, ᵑǃ, ɲ, ᵑǂ, ŋ, ᵑʞ, t, t', ǃ, c, c', ǂ, k, k', ʞ, ʔ, ts, s, l', x, ʞˣ, h, ʞˀ, ɹ, ǃ˞, j, ǂʲ, l, ǁ, ʟ, ʞˡ no C2 if C1 is n, ᵑǃ, ɲ, ᵑǂ, ŋ, ᵑʞ, ʔ, ɹ, ǃ˞, j, ǂʲ, l, ǁ, ʟ, ʞˡ C2: n, ɲ, ŋ, ɹ, j, l, ʟ V1: i, iː,o, oː, ä, äː no V2 if V1 is iː, oː, äː V2: i, o, ä Sequences of the same vowel become one long vowel; ii becomes iː, etc. Sequences of t and s become ts C3: n, ɲ, ŋ, ɹ, l, ʟ VʔV only Sequences Consonant clusters ... this is gonna get pruned *big time* later on Diphthongs this, however, is ok Stress Penultimate, unless the last syllable has a long vowel or a diphthong, in which case it's ultimate. Syntax SOV word order Head-final Adjective-Noun Adjective-Pronoun Adverb-Verb Possessor-Possessed Root List Nouns Basic Roots Common Dual Compounds Common Trial Compounds Pronouns Verbs Basic Roots Common Dual Compounds Common Trial Compounds Numerals the Attrans use heximal, duodecimal, and hexadecimal systems. Of these, the duodecimal is the most widely used. Heximal is used exclusively in religious ceremonies, and hexadecimal is mostly used in 'step counting' for dances (they have 8 walking legs), with some regular counting usage in the southeastern part of the archipelago, especially the smaller islands and atolls. Duodecimal is the easiest for them to count on their fingers, since they have three (if you count the thumb) on all four hands. Heximal Duodecimal Hexadecimal Romanization Protto-Attran has no written form, so it's transcribed phonetically. The dental click ǀ is written as l'. There is no ejective lateral of any kind in Proto Attran, ever. Other clicks are written as their pulmonic equivalent, followed by #. Ejectives are written as their pulmonic equivalent, followed by '. Examples Category:Proto-languages Category:Attran Family